1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device, an image recording method, and a computer program product for recording an image with appropriate whiteness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of recording sheets which are used in image recording devices and with which a fluorescent-whitening-agent is mixed to improve the degree of whiteness. The user uses the recording sheets according to taste. The reason is as follows. As the degree of whiteness of the recording sheet increases, a color reproduction range is widened and image quality is improved. On the other hand, when the degree of whiteness is high, the high degree of whiteness irritates the human eyes, which results in low visibility. However, the effect obtained by the degree of whiteness (fluorescent-whitening-agent) is affected by illumination light when the recording sheet having an image recorded thereon is observed.
In addition, there is a technique which adds the fluorescent-whitening-agent using the image recording device to improve the degree of whiteness, instead of changing the recording sheet. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-349474 discloses a technique which covers the entire surface of a recording sheet or a light-colored portion of the image with toner including a fluorescent-whitening-agent, thereby improving the degree of whiteness of the recording sheet.
However, the apparatus which adds the fluorescent-whitening-agent onto the recording sheet does not control the amount of fluorescent-whitening-agent added. Therefore, the degree of whiteness is insufficient or over-sufficient by the influence of illumination light during observation and the amount of fluorescent-whitening-agent. As a result, an appropriate degree of whiteness is not obtained.